


We Belong

by nanuk_dain



Series: Bard/Thranduil Fanart [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, armour, tender moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Bard know where they belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Belong

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/111100/111100_original.jpg)


End file.
